This invention is in the field of air compressors and in particular the field of high capacity portable air compressors.
It is a well known advantage to have compressed air available on a vehicle for refilling tires and so forth. Portable air compressors are well known which are powered by the electrical system of vehicles. An example of such a compressor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,072 to Westphal. It is also well known to permanently mount air compressors on a vehicle where the compressor is driven by the vehicle engine through a belt or the like. Such compressors are used in trucks for operating air brakes and so forth, and are common on tire servicing trucks for servicing tires at remote locations. The known electrically powered portable compressors are limited in capacity by the limited electrical power available on vehicles. Where large volumes of high pressure air are required at remote locations, the permanently vehicle mounted compressor, or a gasoline engine operated portable compressor apparatus must be used. For effective operation, such portable compressor apparatuses include an air reservoir. In known portable air compressor apparatuses the air reservoir is permanently mounted to the apparatus, often with the motor and compressor attached thereto. As known high capacity portable air compressor apparatuses are too heavy to be easily carried by one person, a separate portable tank must be filled from the apparatus to conveniently carry compressed air to a separate site.
It is convenient to have such higher volumes and pressures available for effectively operating air tools such as wrenches, drills, chisels and so forth, as well as for blowing out radiators and the like. Such a high capacity air compressor would be advantageous in many situations. For example in agricultural operations it is common to remove and ground working tools, such as cultivator shovels, in the field, remote from the usual sources of compressed air. Flat tires are also common, requiring reinflation or installation of a spare. Air wrenches reduce the time required to complete such operations considerably compared to manually operated wrenches, and reduce effort and stress for the operator.
Generally a farm will have a number of tractors, combines and similar powered equipment and vehicles which are not generally all being used at the same time. While possible, mounting a high capacity air compressor permanently on each vehicle would be prohibitively expensive.
It would be beneficial to provide a high capacity portable air compressor apparatus that was capable of supplying a sufficient volume and pressure of compressed air to operate air tools effectively and that could conveniently be temporarily powered by, and/or mounted on a vehicle and that was easily moved from one such vehicle to another. Such an apparatus where the air reservoir could be removed for carrying air to a remote location would be further beneficial.
The majority of powered agricultural vehicles have a hydraulic power system which can readily provide enough power to drive a high capacity compressor unit, comprising an air compressor and hydraulic motor, that would supply sufficient volume and pressure to drive air tools. Many trucks as well have a suitable hydraulic power system. An air compressor with sufficient capacity to drive air tools would also supply sufficient air to blow out radiators and so forth as well. In order to provide satisfactory service the compressor unit must be connected to an air reservoir.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus that is driven by a vehicle hydraulic power system and that will supply compressed air at sufficient volume and pressure to drive air tools, and that includes an air reservoir that may be removed from the apparatus for carrying compressed air to a remote location.
The invention provides a portable high capacity air compressor system comprising an air compressor with a hydraulic motor coupled thereto to form a compact compressor unit, and a removable air reservoir which is releasably attached to the compressor unit.